hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Ragusa
Republic of Ragusa (ラグーザ Ragūza) (in Italian, Latin and German'' Ragusa'', French'' Raguse''. In Croatian also called'' Dubrovačka Republika'') is a fan made character from the manga and anime Hetalia: Axis Powers. She's a fromer country located by the Mediterranean sea, today part of Croatia. Ragusa is the older sister of Croatia (Yugotalia), Bosnia (Yugotalia), Slovenia (Yugotalia),' Serbia (Yugotalia)', Vojvodina (Yugotalia) and cousin of[[ Montenegro (Yugotalia)| Montenegro (Yugotalia)]]. Born on June 27th (independence from Venice, the founding of the republic), she has yet to receive a human name. The creator of this character is an user from tumblr (2016), although there's an older version of this character on devianart (2013). Country name She was originally named Communitas Ragusina ''(Latin for ''community), it was renamed Republica Ragusina ''in the 14th century. The name Dubrovnik (the Slavic name originating from the word dubrava grove) started to be used alongside Ragusa from the 14th century. The name Ragusa (Latin, Italian and Dalmatian) originates from the word Lausa. Her name changed a lot during that time. From Rausium, Rhagusium or Ragusium to Rausia and then finally into Ragusa. The name officaly changed from Ragusa to Dubrovnik during Austria-Hungray. Name No name given yet. Some pontential names and surnames include: '''Mare', Marija, Kate, Pera, Matić, Vojnović, Bošković, Baglivi, Držić. Personality and interests Ragusa has more of a laid-back personality, where drinking coffee on a hot afternoon has a bigger priority to her than doing some actual work. Despite that, she's described as a good host and great at making money. Called “the big sister of the Balkan”. She's quite fearless, the only thing that makes her scared are rats (due to the plague). People also call her the “Pearl or the Adriatic” because of Dubrovnik being a popular tourist destination. Unfortunately, most of the money she makes goes straight to Croatia, who promised her that he'll build a bridge to connect her county (Dubrovnik-Neretva) with the rest of the country. She's still waiting and reminding him daily about it. Additionally to that she also wants a highway, and playgrounds for the children. She tries to stay in friendly manners with her neighbours and stay out of arguments, she doesn't always succeed tough. Fights seem like “too much work” according to Ragusa, that's visible in her long history of loosing wars. That also taught her to run away from any enemy to not get her ass kicked. Some of her biggest passions (other than petting sheep and sleeping) are: playing water polo, painting, playing the guitar, doing nothing and drinking coffee. Another big skill of hers is making boats, like big boats. Appearance Ragusa is shown with dark coloured hair (it varies from more of a black to a lighter brown in some images), green eyes and tan skin, mostly wearing a light coloured dress. Her hair down most of the time. Another detail is the necklace with a cross on it she wears (representing that she's Christian). Relationships Croatia Little brother figure. When he just came to the shore as a little kid, they were both sceptic about each other, but after some time they grew closer and merged their settlements, where Croatia called her Dubrovnik (as the name of the merged town) in the 12th century. Ragusa took care of him until she came under the control of the Byzantine Empire. From then on she barely saw him anymore. All 'till the 19th century, when she was in Austria's house again, did she see Croatia all grown up. During WW1 and WW2 Ragusa was under Croatia's control and stayed like that until today. She did suffer through all those wars (plus Croatia's independence war) but by now she was able to forgive him. Today, she plays football and goes swimming with him when he's not “busy”. Serbia Also refers to him as little brother. During the break-up of Yugoslavia and Croatia's independence war, Serb and Montenegrin soldiers attacked Dubrovnik for seven months which caused great damage to the city. Although today, she's in good terms with him and they sometimes hang out together joking about Croatia's grumpiness. Bosnia During history they didn't have too many encounters. They lived together in the same house during Austria-Hungary. These days they bicker a lot about that little part of land which disconnects Dubrovnik from the rest of the country. She arguers with him because she's too scared of Herzegovina. Herzegovina Sister in law. Just like Bosnia they lived together for a while. To Ragusa she always seemed really scary so she never brings up the topic about the border issue in front of her. Despite that they're good friends. From time to time they invite each other to drink coffee and talk. Slovenia One of the most adorable little brothers. She lived with him after the French revolution all the way until his independence from Yugoslavia. They didn't keep a close relationship after, but they're still family. He's in a bad relation with Croatia, so he started do dislike her as well. Montenegero Younger cousin. Like mentioned above, Serb and Montenegrin soldiers attacked her during the break-up of Yugoslavia. Sometimes she's in awe with his laziness, so much so that they had competitions to see who will be lazier, he always won. Macedonia Little sister. They aren't in a close relationship at all, but she likes Macedonia's lively personality. Other countries with close relationships include Austria, Hungary, Italy, Turkey, Spain, Germany, France (frenemy) and America. Skeniranje_20161230 (5).png|Ragusa wearing a fancier version of her normal dress|link=http://ask-republic-of-ragusa.tumblr.com/ Skeniranje_20170105.png|Ragusa watching a horror movie with Croatia (right) and Serbia (left)|link=http://ask-republic-of-ragusa.tumblr.com/ Skeniranje_20170102 (3).png|Ragusa yandere AU|link=http://ask-republic-of-ragusa.tumblr.com/ Skeniranje_20161227 (2).png|Ragusa wearing the old traditional male outfit|link=http://ask-republic-of-ragusa.tumblr.com/ Skeniranje_20160918.png|Ragusa wearing the old traditional female outfit|link=http://ask-republic-of-ragusa.tumblr.com/ Skeniranje_20170102 (4).png|Ragusa (tumblr answer)|link=http://ask-republic-of-ragusa.tumblr.com/